


JoJo's Summer Adventure

by Finnegancat



Series: The Adventures of Joanna McCoy [4]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:42:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finnegancat/pseuds/Finnegancat
Summary: JoJo gets a kitten
Series: The Adventures of Joanna McCoy [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788274
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6
Collections: The Life and Adventures of Joanna McCoy





	JoJo's Summer Adventure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spacedancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacedancer/gifts), [blancanieve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blancanieve/gifts), [See1like](https://archiveofourown.org/users/See1like/gifts), [Einst2065](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Einst2065/gifts), [Maifai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maifai/gifts), [Evalie_Soto (Missalyssasecret)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missalyssasecret/gifts).



> Dedicated to some of my favorite writers. I have enjoyed all of your stories- so here is one for all of you. Thanks for always writing great things for me to read!

JoJo was excited; school was finally over for the summer. She thought it would never end. Her daddy had promised her that if she did well in school, he would take her to her favorite beach in the world: Lakeview Park Beach, in Oshawa. She loved that beach. It had wonderful sand, beach volleyball, playgrounds, and of course, Lake Ontario. She had spent many happy days there with her daddy when she was younger.

“JoJo, stop jumping all over the place!” JoJo’s grandmother Eleanora admonished her granddaughter as she practically levitated from the sofa, to the chair, to the ottoman, to the front window, and back to the sofa to start the entire process again. “Your daddy will be here when he gets here. His shuttle landed just fine and he is on his way. Jumping about won’t make him arrive any faster.”

“Grandma,” JoJo complained, “I’m just so excited that I can’t sit still. I want to get to the beach!” 

“Why don’t you go out and play on your swing in the front yard. At least that will work out some of your energy and not destroy the house in the process.” As Joanna skipped out the front door, Eleanora reflected that although JoJo was a ball of energy and kept her on her toes constantly, she was really going to miss that child while she was gone for a week. Still, it was good for her to be with her daddy.

Shortly thereafter, Eleanora heard the sound of a car coming up the drive, and right as if on cue, she heard Joanna squealing “Daddyyyyyyyyyy” as she flew out of the swing and straight into her daddy’s arms.

“Mama,” McCoy said as he tried to hug his mother with “octo-JoJo” glued to him. “It’s so nice to see you,” he continued as he tried to adjust his new appendage to give his mother a kiss on the cheek. 

“JoJo, stop hanging on your daddy. Be a good girl and run into the kitchen and bring back the freshly squeezed lemonade and the cake that I made.” Eleanora chuckled as she led Leonard to the sofa on the front porch. “Lord, that child has been over the moon knowing she’s going to the beach but she’s been fair crazy waiting for you to get here. I thought she was going to climb all the furniture in the house. Maybe she will calm down and sleep in the shuttlecraft on your drive to the beach.”

McCoy just shook his head, smiling wryly. “Jim told me basically the same thing about being impatient. He threatened to lock me in sickbay to let Chapel deal with me. Although, he did say that it was worth dealing with me just to watch Spock’s reaction to it. Apparently I got his eyebrows to raise every few minutes. ” McCoy laughed. “I rather enjoyed seeing a exasperated and irritated Spock, although he says that exasperation and irritation are emotions and he most decidedly does NOT experience those. No emotions, my eye!”

JoJo walked back onto the porch carefully balancing a tray with a pitcher of cold lemonade, glasses, and plates of sliced cake. “Daddy, when can we leave? I am all packed!” 

Eleanora leaned over towards her son and whispered conspiratorially “She’s been packed for two weeks.” Eleanora straightened up. “Joanna. Your daddy just arrived. Let him sit for a spell, eat some cake, have some lemonade, and shake off the road dust.”

“But, I..”

“No buts. Sit down and have some lemonade,” Eleanora commanded her granddaughter. “That beach will still be there when you arrive. It’s not going anywhere.” 

After an hour or so of cake, cool breezes on the porch, and several glasses of lemonade, McCoy stood up. “JoJo, are you ready to go? I’ve been sitting here for ages just waiting for you. Come on!”

“Daddyyyyyyyyyy” Joanna squealed, rolling her eyes as she darted back into the house to get her bags. “I’ve been ready for ages. Let’s go!”

After kissing her grandmother good-bye, she and McCoy hopped into the shuttle and left for Oshawa. It was going to be a long, long ride. Even with advances in transportation, it still took about 14 hours to make the drive, so they were going to break it into two days.

Finally, they arrived at their B&B, unpacked, and changed into beach attire, gathered up their towels and sand pails, and headed for Lakeview Park Beach. It hadn’t changed a bit. In fact, it looked just as wonderful as the last time they had been there.

After staking their claim in the sand with their chairs, towels and umbrella, McCoy rubbed sunscreen all over his daughter. “Remember to stay where you can touch bottom. Don’t go too far out and stay in my sights at all times. Hey! Let that sunscreen sit for a few minutes before you get in the water” Leonard hollered as JoJo went running into the lake. He sighed and smiled, shaking his head as he fondly watched his daughter skipping and dancing in the small waves. An entire week with JoJo. Sounded like heaven to him, for sure!

Later that evening, as they washed the sand from their feet before entering their B&B, JoJo saw some rustling in the bushes. Curious, she approached the bush, pushed away the branches, and found a tiny kitten. 

“Daddy!,” Joanna called. “I found a kitten. Come and see! I think she’s hurt. Can you help her?”

McCoy went over to where his daughter was crouched beside a bush. Sure enough, there was the tiniest ginger kitten that he had ever seen. The poor thing was shaking, its fur was all matted, and it looked like its front paw was cut. He reached down and scooped up the kitten with his towel, trying to keep it warm. “JoJo, honey, I’m not a vet. I don’t know a lot about kittens and…”. McCoy paused as he looked at JoJo’s wide eyes, filling with tears. He sighed. “Ok, let’s bring her inside.” McCoy wondered what on earth he was getting himself into here. 

“Set it down on the bed but keep it wrapped in the towel. By the way, I think the kitten is a boy. Most ginger cats are male, anyway. But we can check that.” McCoy grabbed his medkit. Luckily, he never went anywhere without it. He scanned the kitten. “Yes, he’s a boy. He’s about 3 to 4 weeks ago. Barely old enough to be without his mother. He’s a bit hypothermic so keep him wrapped up in that towel. It looks like something attacked him, poor thing, and bit up his paw.” McCoy grabbed his hypo out of his kit and loaded it with an antibiotic that he knew was safe for animals and pressed it up against the kitten’s neck. Then he got his scissors to clip the fur around the bites on his paw. He cleaned the paw up while JoJo cradled the wrapped-up kitten. She kept whispering soft endearments to the kitten to distract it while her daddy cleaned the paw, used his regenerator on it, and bandaged it. 

“JoJo, this kitten is going to need some pretty intensive care. He is almost too young to be away from his mother, so he’s going to need to be bottle fed. I think we should find a local vet and see if we can transfer care to him. We don’t know who owns this kitten.”

Joanna looked at him with that particular look that he could never refuse. The one that melted his heart into a big puddle and made him agree to just about anything. “Honey, you know if you take on the responsibility of nursing this kitten to health, it’s going to cut into your beach time. Besides, we have to make enquiries to see if anyone owns him. Why don’t you keep holding him the way that you have been and I’ll ask the owner of the B&B if she knows anything. I’ll also see if I can get something to feed him.” Joanna cuddled the kitten and nodded to him as he left their room.

Fifteen minutes later, McCoy came back into the room with a baby bottle, some lactose-free milk, and a basket lined with towels. “JoJo, the owner told me that there was a cat hit by a car in front of the B&B a few days ago. This must be one of that cat’s kittens. The poor thing is orphaned and is probably starving.” McCoy showed JoJo how to bottle feed the kitten with the warmed bottle. “Don’t give him too much at once. You don’t want to over-feed him or have him choke on the milk. Easy does it.” 

After the kitten had finished the bottle and fallen asleep in JoJo’s arms, she once again fixed that “look” on her daddy. McCoy knew he was done for. They now had a kitten. “Congratulations,” he announced, “It’s a boy. How are you going to care for him while you’re at the beach?” 

“Don’t worry, daddy. I’ve got a plan.”

Heaven help fathers whose daughters have a plan. If she’s this way at age 8, she’s got 10 more years to practice this until she’s 18. I’m going to never be able to say “no” to her- never! McCoy thought as he took the kitten so JoJo could get ready for bed. 

The next day, bright and early, after having fed the kitten another bottle, Joanna packed up the kitten into the towel-lined blanket, and headed down to the beach. Sure enough, she swam but always had an eye on the kitten in the basket. She came back often to play with the kitten in the sand in front of the basket. The kitten loved the attention and loved playing with Joanna in the sand. 

“JoJo,” McCoy said as he shook his head on their last evening. “What on earth is your grandmother going to say when we come home with a kitten?”

“Grandma won’t mind” Joanna announced. “I already commed her and let her know how you saved the kitten’s life and helped me with the bottle feedings. She says that she cannot wait to meet him.”

“Speaking of him,” McCoy queried, “What are you going to name him? You could name him Simcoe for the street where you found him.”

Joanna just shook her head and gave him that look that all children give their parents when they think they can’t see the obvious. “Daddy!” She sighed. “His name is Sandy. He loves the beach, just like me!” 

“A perfect name for the perfect kitten from a perfect beach!” McCoy said as he hugged his daughter.


End file.
